Last Cigarette
by sonicstardust
Summary: Sawyer prepares to finish off his smokes. Kate decides to give him a new vice. Skate smut.


James slid the last cigarette from the pack, and lazily tossed it aside. It wasn't like anyone here would give two shits about littering. They were on a goddamned desert island.

"Pick that up." A sharp voice commanded him.

Apparently he stood corrected. He refrained from lighting the cigarette that hung on his lip, and turned to see the tousle-haired brunette, who eyed him cynically.

"People live here. We don't need you throwing your trash around." She kicked the empty pack back to him.

He shook his head. "Well then, tell me, Kate," he sputtered incredulously, removing the cigarette from his mouth, "where the hell am I supposed to put it?" He gestured wildly to the surrounding beach. "I don't see any damn trashcans."

She bit back a smirk. "Figure it out. Just get rid of it some other way."

"How 'bout this, Mother Nature?" James snatched his trash from the sand and sauntered down to where the waves danced back and forth as they raced to touch the beach. He wound up his arm and hurled the white cardboard pack as far as it would go.

Kate appeared behind him with a huff of derision. "Yeah, that's really mature, Sawyer. It's just going to wash back up."

"As if it matters." He muttered, irritated. Once more, James placed the cigarette on his lip, flicking his lighter determinedly. The attempt was to no avail, the lighter was on its last drops of fuel, and the sea breeze stole the weak flame in an instant.

Kate grinned wickedly as she let him fight with the lighter for a few moments more. "I can help with that." She finally piped up.

James turned to her, looking less than enthusiastic.

"I have matches in my tent." She offered, lazily pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

Mulling it over for a second, James decided that her intentions seemed honest enough. He was tired of being laughed at. He glanced at the BIC lighter in his hand. "Good, cause this thing's shot." He gave the wheel one last half hearted flick before pointedly tossing the lighter into the sea and following Kate.

They ducked under the flap of her makeshift shelter, and James watched as she sat down and began to root through her belongings to find the elusive book of matches. He squatted to her level and tucked the cigarette behind his ear.

"Last one, huh?" Kate asked, making light conversation.

James nodded. "Yup, and unless the Marlboro plane crashes here tomorrow, I guess that means I'm quitting."

"Guess you'll have to find another vice." Kate chuckled.

"That an offer?" James queried.

"Did it sound like one?" Kate shot back.

James grinned, sitting down on the cushions Kate was using as a bed. "I guess not. Guess I'll have to seduce you the old fashioned way."

She gave him a skeptical look from behind the stray curls that had fallen in front of her face as she leaned over a box of clothes. "How's that working out for you?"

"Very funny. I haven't even started yet. Otherwise, 'fraid you wouldn't be able to resist."

Kate bit her lip, her eyes mischievous. "So if I did…this," she joined him on the bed, and with one firm hand, pushed him onto his back, "it would be completely of my own accord. No seduction required."

Enjoying the teasing, but always wishing to have the upper hand, Sawyer countered, "Not so, Freckles," his eyes darted to the gap between her shirt and her body as she leaned over him, "you only think it's your idea."

"Then maybe we'll both be surprised," her lips got close enough to brush his. Close enough to taunt him as he inhaled her warm breath.

He grabbed her and pulled her against him tightly, almost painfully, bridging the gap between their mouths. They gasped for air at intervals, and James took the initiative to flip her over. He nuzzled her neck, knew the tickle of his scruff was enough to drive her wild, though she'd never admit it. He kissed her skin, let his teeth graze her. Her shirt was off and his jeans were unbuttoned. As they launched back into a stream of connecting kisses, he couldn't help letting a quiet groan escape him as she arched her back into him, her pelvis grinding strategically against his groin. Goddamn she knew how to get him hard.

James shook off his unbuttoned shirt and sat back on his knees as he got to work on Kate's jeans, yanking them unceremoniously to her ankles, where she kicked them off, with a laugh. Pushing his face between her slender thighs, he began to kiss and tease her with his tongue, her wetness mixing with his saliva as she began to gasp and sigh softly. She had her hands in his hair, tugging slightly harder as pleasure intensified. He pulled his face back and shook his hair out of his eyes. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Unable to contain himself any longer, he shimmied out of his own trousers.

Kate gasped as he drove two fingers into her as he was planting kisses on her breasts. He proceeded to reposition himself over her, pushing her legs apart. She clung to his neck as he entered her, and as they moved back and forth, her hands roamed his back, fingernails biting into his skin, driving him wild. With each movement she let out a small moan. He pulled out, giving them both a short moment to breathe before he made a request.

Nibbling on her neck once again, James drawled gruffly, "You wanna turn over, Freckles? If you like it that way," he offered quickly, as an attempt at courtesy.

She licked her lips, breathing quickly, eyes glinting, "I'm up for it," she assented. She rolled to her stomach and arched her back like a lazily stretching cat.

Getting up on his knees behind her, Sawyer took a moment to appreciate her physique, his eyes greedily taking in every curve. He gripped around her right hip with one hand, pulling her body toward him as his own hips pushed repeatedly against her bottom. His other hand tugged playfully at her tangled hair.

"Hey," Kate said breathlessly after they'd gone on like this for a bit, prompting him to pause for a moment.

"What - you okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

She nodded, then grinned. "You, uh, wanna turn over, James? Only if you like it." Kate mimicked him.

"Fine," he retorted playfully, "I was tired of doing all the work anyway." He gave her a light slap on the ass and reclined heavily next to her.

Kate straddled him, using her hand to guide his hardened member to where she needed it to be. She sank down, taking in his whole length, rocking and gyrating and making him feel on the edge of euphoria as he nuzzled his face into her chest. She was biting her lip, having more difficulty stifling her moans. Her body went taut for a few moments as she climaxed. James flipped her over one last time and went at it harder than before, as he felt his own moment was imminent. Kate moaned again, as James drove into her the last few times before he was spent. He fell beside her and pulled her against his chest, holding her tight. The mutual sticky heat of sweat between their skin began to cool as they lay quietly in the dark.

Kate ducked out of James' arms and reached to the side of the bed. She picked something from the ground. There was the sound of a match being struck, and when she emerged back onto the bed, she held James' last cigarette, lit. She exhaled into the air above them, and lay down again. She offered James the smoke. He shook his head, staring at the swirling smoke against the inky blue of the tent.

"It's all yours, Freckles."


End file.
